User talk:Lirielle
For older discussions, see User talk:Lirielle/history1. Cizagna's interface work Sorry for not answering earlier, but I had an hectic week. Congrats on your skin work. I've been following it from far and did not understand much, but the results seem great. As for User:Cizagna/Hierarchy, I don't have much to comment. I've read it and though I didn't go into the details, I have no primary objections either. IOW, go ahead. I've started a Dofus:AdminChat page for coordination work. I don't know if it meets your expectations. Just have a look and comment there. --Lirielle 11:57, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Rollback Discussion move to Dofus:AdminChat --Cizagna (Talk) 05:13, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Finish Wand weapons are finish what weapon should we jump next? --Cizagna (Talk) 18:58, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :I've started doing staffs. --Lirielle 03:07, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Image issues Could you check this for some reason it got upload wrong --Cizagna (Talk) 22:54, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Fixed, thx. --Lirielle 03:07, 13 March 2007 (UTC) About some deletes In this delete Olantern (item) has the item had a change name or disappear? if thats the case info should move accordingly, Community site shows the item exists, from what i understand Olantewn one was a drop from a monster in The Curse of Al Howin event. :A name change, obviously, and both pages existed.--Lirielle 03:43, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::Ok wanted to be sure as community has it listed as Olantern --Cizagna (Talk) 13:06, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Also Dibzi Flower its a quest item used on the And One Dizbi Wand, One! quest or has it been remove? as i had to get that flower to do the quest in my eni long time ago. --Cizagna (Talk) 02:45, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Simply, the page was a stub, orphaned AND the name was incorrect (Dibzi instead of Dizbi)- I'll create the correct one --Lirielle 03:43, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::Ok --Cizagna (Talk) 13:06, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Info plz. Oi, you; I'd like to speak to whomever manages the Wiki. I know there's nothing I can LEGALLY do about this, but I was thinking maybe someone has common sense and a little bit of sympathy on here--can I get in touch with whomever is in charge with it so I can explain exactly what is going on in my mind right now? :Huh... I'm sorry if my words sounded harsh, I just meant to recall the reality of the wikia. I'm NOT reasoning in legal terms. So yes, you have my sympathy and I hope I have common sense :). So don't hesitate to tell me what youy have in mind - I'm one of the sysops, but if you prefer talking to another Sysop, the list is . --Lirielle 16:11, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Key recipes You told me to contact you if I want data back for new key recipes on Talk:Key gabal 11:46, 5 April 2007 (UTC) You've got something wrong. "Seen that, hence the question. My understanding is that the build was not originally published by Myriad, whatever the quality of everyone's contributions... Therefore I'm questioning the relevancy on the reference! And on the funny side, Myriad seems to have complained about his/her own contrib^^" -Lirielle The build was originally published by me, because I wrote it. Sorry kidz. And the part about strength osamodas being a dumb idea is NOT in the original; if you LOOK, you see it originally was "Pfft..." and led on to some swaggery talk. From my experiences as a Guildopedia moderator, I know to look through and read *everything* before I make things like that. So, no, I have not complained about anything I've done. Sorry lassie. :Sorry again to be dense, but here's what I see: :* "All in all, I think you're doing pretty good at this point, don't you? Strength osamoda not recommended... Pfft! I'd like that person to aggress my little one at 4 -20 any time. ;) ~Myriad, screaminabox@hotmail.com. Rosal. ::(Revision as of 19:55, 27 March 2007 by 209.166.128.245) :* "saying "Strength osamodas not recommended... Pfft!" in the middle isn't helping" (your talk page) :So what's yours? - Just trying to figure out who did what. --Lirielle 13:12, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Skin ohh ok i got your point, ok i have edit your monobook, i paste the original monobook to your monobook, that should overwrite most of the configuration, i will test it my self later to find more things i can restore to the previous version for you --Cizagna (Talk) 13:20, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :I think i got it. On preference -> Skin choose my skin that will trow you back to the default monobook style, i have already put the css on that so you can see it there. --Cizagna (Talk) 13:30, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::OK Thanks a bunch. Seems to work. I'll dig into the css when (if) I have time. --Lirielle 13:32, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Dear lord no! Nonononono. I wrote the one that... I actually did. LD Sorry for the confusion; I tried to distinguish mine from that one, but I think things got lost in the process. I understand now what y'all were thinking concerning the misplaced comments in the text. :P 1.18 Edit Reverts Version 1.18 client is now live. Downloads for the client are available on the official site, and forums. The servers are also up as well. The client is not in beta anymore... please stop deleting my pages ;-) Aerate 15:16, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :Oops, sry wasn't aware. Going to restore, then. --Lirielle 15:18, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you. I was about go crazy after having all my hard work deleted. xD Aerate 15:19, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :::Restored. Sorry again. --Lirielle 15:30, 5 April 2007 (UTC) As per the Gobball dungeon reverts Can you stop reverting them? it is simply not true that a group of thirties could do the dungeon after the Warchief buff. (It now affects and AoE instead of a single target) which RAMPS up the difficulty somewhat. A group of 4 40-50 and 2 35's got slaughtered when attempting this dungeon recently. Sacrier eni and feca int he group. If you can show me a group of lvl 30's that can take the dungeon, feel free to revert the dungeon page. if not, please leave it or people will go in and get slaughtered repeatedly : I fixed the Gobball dungeon recommendation for you. --GrauGeist 18:14, 11 April 2007 (UTC) "Piwi Set" Discussion moved to Talk:Gear --Cizagna (Talk) 20:45, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Experimental Builds Nice work on consolidating them. --GrauGeist 18:29, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks For updating that slapper page and the tip...that makes a few things fall into place :D --Shreloche 17:23, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Improving Work Hi this 2 days, as you have seen i have been a little bit more active. I have decided to do the rename(moving) of all those pages we are missing, as that is eating our time, and people keep doing that in a less appropriate way (correcting also the links of the pages they have change). As you can see on my temporal User:Cizagna/Merging update i have there listed all the name changes you have stated, in your pages of .17 and .18, all the pages that have not been created or that have been created from the start with out any error i have leave them as they are marking them with a false image as that we are not going to work, all the ones with true are the ones that are already work out (the based on your pages), also your item list page, its a little bit outdated, after finishing with the renaming i want to create a new page in the Dofus name space so we can coordinate that and as you have already check where is all that info, you could keep updated, as it will be easier to see the changes using the MediaWiki Diff thing as i was merging the .17 and the .18 name changes i had some duplicate name changes, my guess is that was the error what do you think about this? thought i want to work with some maintainer pages for easier work in stuff. I will try to finish all the name changes tomorrow as i want to work back in the weapon template, as its imperative to finish and move on to the next template as it has consume a lot of time, but i have seen some uses of the new DPL and if its possible the semantic (if we get this one day) and we require to have the pages clean and prune, also having the pages match very precisely will enable to use more easily bots to help us maintain them. About the Set list its not a complete list, i notice there where Sets that have not change name, so i want to confirm also if is that right? or maybe you pass them as i may guess its lots of letters.--Cizagna (Talk) 04:25, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :A few thoughts before going to work - I'll think about the coordination aspect tonight. A coordination page will be most useful anyway. :* Missing pages - there are many monsters npc and items missing which you haven't listed yet. This will be taken care of when we use the coordination page. As for creating them, I can do it in a snap with my database, so it might be better that I do the creating and you check them afterwards as you usually do? :* Sets: the list is correct and complete to my knowledge, meaning NOT all sets have been renamed yet. For consistency reason, I suggest we only use SET in the page *contents* (links), but use redirects to keep pagenames identical to the names used in game. :* Duplicates? Need to check what you are referring to, but there shouldn'be any duplicates, as the list are based on file comparison resp. between 1.16-1.17 and between 1.17-1.18. What does happen sometimes, though, is that eg. names change back in 1.18 to what they were in 1.16... :* Some changes that appear on the list may look obsolete because they have been implemented in-between (eg. changes brought but the March 13 update) :* All name changes with a green checkmark on the 1.18 list which I added yesterday have been fully implemented (ie. including links). :--Lirielle 05:02, 30 April 2007 (UTC) ::*Coordination, the main page will have to do with Dofus:Community Portal as i have been studying other wikis and thats where they do all that stuff. ::*Missing pages i don't want to touch them because its easier to standardize 100 pages and then add the 50 missing pages than having to standardize 150 pages. ::*Sets aside from my replace i did on set pages, the rest are untouch i guessed that was the issue as they still have not change it so far. ::*Duplicates i would have to check it, as what i did copy/paste to notepad made some replacements and move it to excel, then i assigned a background color to the 1.17 and repeat the process for the 1.18 page and finally selected all and alphabetically order, and i notice a couple of name changes that where mention on 1.17 and where again re-mention on 1.18. ::*Same as you, but with a little bit difference, Green Checkmark its because: has been done by you(prior to my merging) or i have done it. The Red Checkmark its because: Page to be rename does not exists or Page has been created with the appropriate name or Page has a naming issue (like the original name is the same to the name to replace) ::*I saw also your ../ToDo page, i recommend you clean it up, as you have diverted to your separate pages and have left those things unfinish also so there is a lower list of stuff add to add at the coordination page. ::--Cizagna (Talk) 18:37, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :::About duplicates, maybe the NewIn17 list was based on 1.16<>1.17.1, so that changes brought in 1.17.1 would reappear in the NewIn18 list, which is based on 1.17<>1.8 --Lirielle 06:20, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Finish swords so you can check them and and add images when you have the time. --Cizagna (Talk) 04:45, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Impressive... I'll review them when I can, as I'm pretty busy with discussions around build reorg --Lirielle 08:03, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Finish hammers so you can check them and and add images when you have the time. --Cizagna (Talk) 05:41, 13 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Finish axes so you can check them and and add images when you have the time. Also i will contact you for some final touches before i start the next phase of the weapon template update.--Cizagna (Talk) 22:06, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Build Reorganization I see that you unilaterally edited the Build section for Eniripsa (and Cra) to try and force an Elemental view upon Builds. While such a view may work for multi-element classes like Iop, Cra, Pandawa, and Sacrier, it is NOT appropriate for classes with one primary stat such as Enutrof, Eniripsa, or Feca. I do NOT appreciate this. I am maintining the Eniripsa Build section, and I consider the previous version to be *far* superior from a utility standpoint. You removed a lot of useful information, and basically made the section useless. If you want to continue down this line, let's reach consensus before changing things. --GrauGeist 02:08, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :Furthermore, I see you only focus on Elements, but ignore Vitality (for Sacrier) and Wisdom for Xelors... --GrauGeist 02:15, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for reacting, but see Dofus:Community_Portal/Class_Guides. --Lirielle 06:01, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but that is NOT an acceptable justification for what you did, moderator or non-moderator. You (deliberately???) made your proposal on a little-trafficked page and got ZERO commentary. That is not likely to be part of anybody's Watchlist, and you know it. The very fact that you got zero comment (and thus zero support) should have clued you in that that you were heading down the wrong road towards building consensus. What you did was little better than giving notice on your User Page. Except that your User Page is likely more watched for news. IMO, the natural approach would have been to place your proposal under the talk for Class, and then to link from the talk pages of each individual class page. That way, people who are focused on their pages would have had ample warning and notice that changes were planned. You could then have polled for the change, much as Cizagna did with the item / weapon reorganization. That was a sweeping, highly-visible change to a Wiki, and Ciz did the right thing by soliciting comment broadly. You failed to do so, and I am formally protesting the change. --GrauGeist 17:22, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :::To be clear, your changes to Eniripsa and Cra are NOT constructive, NOT positive. You need to stop placing unapproved content on that page. What you are doing is, in effect, replacing "Eni/Int" with "Eni/LOLZ", and you need to STOP. I will NOT stop reverting your vandalism of those pages. If you cannot understand this, I will be taking this to D:RFI. --GrauGeist 19:08, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Sorry to offend but... Your right about one thing. It is your opinion that this would be better. Granted it is nice and clean and all that great stuff...but...this is a Wiki...which means EVERYONE has a choice of how it turns out. You also did a rude thing in deleting the links to other peoples builds. People worked hard on them. I restored the builds I could remember to the Pandawa page, but, what about all the others. You must admit...it was rather rude of you..especially without prior notification. Other than that...I think it all looks rather nice...please consider the communities voice though next time. Thank you. -druja 07:12, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :I did not delete builds, they were all moved to Experimental Builds as a interim back-up until everything is reorganized. As for doing this 'without prior notification' this is also a wrong assumption from you. Discussion and changes have been under way for some weeks... even if nobody reacted so far. See Dofus:Community Portal/Class Guides. Same answer to your ungrounded complaint about my imposing my view to the community.--Lirielle 07:19, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::Ok. Sorry for my assumption. That was the whole issue I had. By the way, do you run the Dofus Wiki? -druja 07:41, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :::I'm just one of the .--Lirielle 07:47, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Ok... Ok. So, you moved my build under my profile. How do I move it back when it is done and I make it personally unbiased? Or, when it is done and unbiased, should I just link it to the Pandawa page? -druja 16:50, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :Simply use the "Move" tab above the page. --Lirielle 17:13, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Deleting pages As i was reviewing in a random fashion a page deleted by you I notice it had some links and I started to review part of your delete logs, and i notice a coupe of ones still had links: Joe Perlivet, Mp, Bewitched chestnut, DIY Hammer, Nufak Axe and Empty crab shell. This are the ones i have find so far i will correct the issues as some of these pages where deleted because the name has change or incorrect link creation, just remember to always use the "What links here" to check if the pages have some links to it as those links has to be corrected before the page is deleted or immediately after the page has been deleted other way those pages may be created in the future by people that may try to fill the information that looks missing in the wrong place when it actually exists. --Cizagna (Talk) 23:55, 7 May 2007 (UTC) uh...warning? Maybe when you hand out warnings you should possibly tell them what the warning was for? it was for template changing... i changed one template, and made one.. for which i was told of... i have edited NO other template so would you inform me of what templates i have changed? Thanks, Oscardog :You changed several templates this afternoon. After I asked you NOT to do so, you edited Template:Quickindexnav‎ and Template:Prettytable templates. The latter in particular is widely used in the wikia so the impact is major and you messed up like 650 pages. I will not warn you twice. :By the way, use the --~~~~ shortcut (to insert it, you can use the icon above the edit window or the link below) to sign your edits. Thanks. --Lirielle 16:08, 16 May 2007 (UTC) a reply? I posted on the discussion page for the "main page" and you have posted on my talk page... but havnt replied to my comments... can i have a reply please? --Kiriath 11:30, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :Huh? Am I supposed to jump in on all pages? ;) A short answer is: :* Cizagna is the main resource person for interface aspects, I'm not the right person to ask :* this wikia interface is under development. Cizagna is working hard on it but not everything can be done in a snap. I suggest you read the Community portal pages for some insight into current and future projects. The Dofus:Community_Portal/New_Main_Page page might be a good place for the questions you have about the header. :Thanks for your contribs. --Lirielle 12:16, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Slang You edited my slang, fine, but there was no need to remove it(ok maybe the OMG) slang but not the "brb" or the others... and if u only want "dofus only" slang then i suggest removoing "g2g/gtg" because thats not dofus related is it? and a few of the others are not dofus related... Thanks, --Kiriath 13:34, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :Go ahead and remove what's not applicable. What we don't need is a general Internet slang list. I agree that the boundary can be subjective but BRB is not even RPG specific (neither is GTG, I agree). --Lirielle 13:40, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :Edit:You can look at the page history to get an idea of similar decisions made so far.--Lirielle 13:42, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Gelano Pic! You just deleted the gelano pic? yes it was bad quality... but its better than no pic, it WAS used on the Gelano page. Im wondering if your going to upload a new pic? --Kiriath 14:04, 17 May 2007 (UTC)